Usage of modern firearms, particularly those employed in tactical competition, law enforcement, and military communities, sometimes includes also using various accessories. These accessories may include optical scopes, rangefinders, flashlights, lasers, less-lethal devices and various other equipment as desired. Accessories can vary greatly depending on the specific mission, activities, or user desires. Some accessory devices can include precision optics and electronics that must be securely mounted to the firearm so that these accessories can be effectively employed in competitive, tactical, law enforcement, and combat environments.
To provide a universal and secure method for mounting accessories some use a rail mounting system called the Picatinny rail (also referred to as the 1913 spec Picatinny rail standard). The Picatinny rail provides a uniform mounting system for tactical and military weapons. Widespread use of the Picatinny rail on weapons platforms has led to an increase number of tactical accessories designed for use with a Picatinny rail.
Contemporary tactical firearms make widespread use of the Picatinny rail as a means to attach accessories to the firearm platform being enhanced. Indeed, one or more Picatinny rails can be hard mounted, either by forging, screwing or adhering on a weapons platform in desired locations useful for mounting accessories. Due to the increased use of tactical accessories, some weapons platforms include one or more Picatinny rails. In light of certain configuration limitations (e.g., a manufacturer's rail placement, mechanical, and optical sights), however, users cannot always directly mount accessories in desired locations. Typically, this is because additional accessories can interfere with optical sight paths, disturb firearm-operating mechanisms, and/or be inappropriately positioned resulting in improper firearm usage.
In light of the above discussed and other existing drawbacks, there exists a need for improved mounting brackets associated with firearms used to carry or mount various devices, such as electro-optic devices. It is to such mounting brackets and mounting bracket construction methods that the various embodiments of the present invention are directed.